Artists La Nueva Era
by FutureyourmindMX
Summary: Esta es una pequeña historia de como comenzo artists bueno para darme a entender solo es un inicio de algo que puede ser mucho mas...
Artists

Nuestro cuento comienza con una historia que fue contada ya hace mucho tiempo atrás y que dejo de mencionarse; dicha narración hablaba de una sociedad que no estaba en este universo si no que era de otro lugar al cual casi nadie había visto, en aquel lugar existían varias personas a las cuales se les llamaba "La sociedad de resonantia" un lugar en donde estaban los "Artists" una raza de personas humanas que son maestros en la manipulación de la música, ya que esta es utilizada como si fuera un lenguaje para hacer diversas cosas con ella, y que esta seria después introducida a nuestro planeta.

Dicha sociedad hace mucho tiempo se le fue avisada de un gran desastre, en lo que ahora conocemos como el planeta tierra, este dato fue informado por una persona desconocida que hasta el momento no se sabe quién fue; cuando la sociedad se dio cuenta de que nuestro hogar estaba siendo destruido por nosotros mismos, no tardo en acudir a la ayuda.

Cundo llegaron se dieron cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo, tristes guerras entre nosotros mismos, entonces decidieron ayudar sin que nadie se diera cuenta de su presencia, solo algunos que les ayudarían a pasar desapercibidos entre las demás personas; pero para ellos no fue dificultad el acabar con las guerras y en poco tiempo hicieron desaparecer este problema, cuando acabaron con las guerras, todos los Artists de la sociedad se pusieron de acuerdo y acordaron de compartirles a 12 candidatos de la tierra, una arma oculta que ellos ni si quiera usaban "La corchea azul" una nota que entregaba ciertos poderes a los poseedores pero se desconocía los efectos que tendrían; solamente entregarían estos poderes con la condición de que los candidatos protegieran a todo el mundo sin causar destrucciones masivas o daños severos a la naturaleza.

Ellos escogerían a las personas adecuadas para obtener la corchea azul, que serían cambiados cada sesenta años en año nuevo y también jamás podrían traicionar a "la sociedad de resonantia", los Artists salieron del planeta y jamás los volvieron a ver…

Así fue como comenzó una nueva esperanza para la tierra, todo era perfecto y perduro por mucho tiempo, pero sucedería algo que nadie jamás pensaría, era cuestión de tiempo para que pasara.

Desde el inicio no se corrompió jamás la tradición, los 12 candidatos siempre cumplían con el acuerdo que se tubo desde un inicio, pero cada vez la gente iba cambiando y los candidatos se veían afectados, porque ya no sentían el mismo compromiso a como las primeras veces con los primeros candidatos, pero cuando se llegó el año 2000 ya había nuevas personas en los cargos, sus nombres eran Antonio, Carl, William, Alberto, Joseph, Natsuki, Ernesto, Alfonso, Gabriel, Ángel, Gustavo y por ultimo Manuel, cada uno tenía una cualidad distinta y una historia que contar sobre como lograron ser candidatos, pero ellos ya formaban parte de los Artists, porque ya tenían el poder de la "Corchea Azul", cuando un candidato porta un símbolo de la corchea significa que es parte de los 12.

Los candidatos se reunieron después del primer día de año nuevo, porque a todos se les había enviado una carta sin saber de quién era, en donde se encontrarían en el museo de Louvre a las 12:00 pm, con una tarea, dicha tarea constaba tocar música para todos en el museo sin que los sacaran.

Ángel uno de los 12 caminaba por el museo, él era de los que estaba más emocionado por juntarse con los demás por primera vez.

Ángel: ¿Dónde estarán?... tal vez quieren que toquemos todos juntos, pero como saber quiénes son.

En eso vio a un hombre de traje observando una pintura, se dio cuenta de que la pintura era de la mona lisa, pero por miedo no se acercó, para revisar si el poseía la marca de la corchea, a su lado ya hacia un adolescente con un estuche de guitarra, con un nombre grabado en la funda que decía Antonio con letras moradas y en cursiva, cuando noto Ángel su presencia decidió interactuar.

Ángel: Buenas tardes ¿de dónde es usted?...

Antonio: ¡he!... a yo vengo desde México.

Por la mente de Ángel pasaban pensamientos sobre si aquel adolescente sería un candidato, pero a la vez sus pensamientos se contradecían al notar que no poseía la marca de la corchea azul.

Antonio: y usted ¿de dónde es?

Ángel: soy de aquí…

Cuando apenas iba a seguir hablando, empezó a sonar en todo el museo un sonido que provenía de la sala de a lado, era un ritmo pegajoso y nada más podría provenir de una batería.

Todos voltearon para ver de dónde venía el sonido, Ángel pensaba sobre como abría una batería dentro del museo, cuando voltio, dos guardias iban corriendo hacia el lugar donde estaban tocando, pero la gente ya se había juntado y no los dejaban pasar, en eso se empezó a escuchar varios instrumentos que en conjunto tocaban una hermosa melodía.

Ángel: bueno ahora me toca a mí. ¿quieres tocar Antonio?

Antonio: No tenías que preguntar.

En poco tiempo todos tocaban y se juntaron en donde estaba la batería, uno por uno de los músicos pasaban entre la gente y terminaban en medio de toda la multitud; Antonio y Ángel fueron de los últimos en llegar, al acabar de tocar la gente se fue yendo porque faltaría poco tiempo para que cerraran el museo, así que todos los músicos aprovecharon esto y empezaron a saludarse; atrás de ellos empezaron a aplaudir, hizo que todos se callaran y voltearan a ver para saber quién era, la sorpresa fue de Ángel al ver que era el mismo hombre de antes que observaba a la mona liza, este vestía un traje de pingüino con extensos pedazos de tela en forma de pico cayendo casi al piso y traía un sombrero de copa.

Bresh: Buenas noches caballeros yo soy Bresh la persona que los sito a este lugar para reunirlos, ustedes presentes son los 12 candidatos, necesitamos mañana reunirnos en la dirección que les daré para hablar sobre un asunto importante; se fue hacia la puerta del museo y a todos les entrego una tarjeta con la dirección.

En la noche Ángel se puso a pensar sobre lo que había ocurrido, también sobre quien había sido esa persona que estaba en el museo, al día siguiente todos se sorprendieron al ver que la dirección daba a una mansión muy grande para por fin ser recibidos por la misma persona del día anterior, todos estaban en una habitación de la mansión en una mesa muy grande en donde perfectamente cabían los 12 candidatos y Bresh; Bresh les empezó a explicar que los anteriores candidatos ya no se tomaban enserio sus deberes y que eso hacía que poco a poco la tierra decayera en problemas, también les menciono que el arma que portaban era muy importante para "La sociedad de resonantia" así que tenían que ser agradecidos, dejándoles como tarea que hicieran provecho del poder ayudando al planeta, Gabriel uno de los 12 era de los que más detestaba ser uno de ellos pero sin embargo el seguía con el pensamiento de estar ahí.

Bresh dijo: Hace mucho tiempo que los Artists llegaron a la tierra y jamás volvieron a regresar hasta ahora, las cosas en La sociedad se pusieron difíciles y probablemente en un futuro cercano necesitemos de su ayuda, por eso me enviaron, para recordarles sus deberes y por fin regresen la paz de vuelta a su mundo, aun en lo más mínimo para que después nos ayuden a nosotros por si ocurre alguna desgracia.

La mayoría de los candidatos se sorprendieron al saber que estaban enfrente de un Artist, pero no duro mucho tiempo su sorpresa porque algo interrumpió el momento con un tremendo aire que sacudía todo a su alrededor.

Todos estaban asustados, cuando voltearon a ver a bresh se les congelo el alma al ver su cara de sorpresa y a la vez con incertidumbre y algo de impotencia, pero intentaron no darle mucha importancia, después de unos momentos por fin todo se puso tranquilo y todos empezaron a preguntar sobre qué era lo que había pasado.

Bresh: ¡Todos deprisa! Quiero que se preparen lleven sus instrumentos afuera y tomen las hojas de música que están en la mesa con el nombre de su instrumento.

Todos tomaron sin decir nada las partituras y salieron de la casa deprisa, cuando bajaron se sorprendieron, por que enfrente de ellos estaba una criatura al doble del tamaño de la mansión, con hojas rodeándole el cuerpo y una brisa fuerte que sacudía a las hojas, se estaba acercando hacia la mansión; Sin embargo Gabriel sabía que las partituras de música eran un conjuro, por eso sin pensarlo dos veces empezó a tocar la melodía con su saxofón, cuando termino de tocar se iba a acercar al mounstro, pero su instrumento se ilumino y se convirtió, dando forma a una pistola que no dudo en dispararla contra el mounstro, herido el mounstro cayo hacia el piso y de esta caída broto un pequeño temblor en todo alrededor de la bestia.

Gabriel se acercó a él empuñando el arma y se preparó para disparar una vez más.

Bresh: ¡Espera! Necesito hablar con el…

Después de que le dijo bresh estas palabras el mounstro empezó a hablar con Gabriel en sus últimos alientos.

Mounstro: ¿Qué esperas? Mátame, aunque tengo una idea mejor ¿por qué no nos ayudas? Sabes mi jefe tiene algo mejor para ti que estar ayudando en este lugar… y se ve que tienes potencial, podrías tener un gran puesto y por su puesto un gran poder más que el que posees ahora.

Bresh se empezó a acercar hacia el mounstro y a Gabriel.

Mounstro: ¡Toma! Esto te podrá a ayudar para comunicarte con mi jefe, es un simple metrónomo que sirve para medir el tiempo en la música, su aguja se balancea de Izquierda a derecha y de derecha a izquierda solo páralo y en pocos segundos el podrá estar por un tiempo limitado hablando con Tigo, dile que bienes de parte del silentium que llego a la tierra y que ofreces tu ayuda.

Bresh había llegado con Gabriel para cuando el silentium acababa de hablar y también había muerto, el cuerpo del mounstro desapareció en forma de desintegración.

Bresh: ¡Valla! No duro mucho.

Antonio: ¿Qué fue? lo que ¡paso!

Bresh: Lo siento caballeros la verdad es que como ya les había dicho antes, las cosas no van tan bien en la sociedad, en aquel lugar de donde provengo existen seres contrarios a nosotros que buscan solo la destrucción, a estos seres se les conoce como los "silentia", él es uno de ellos, pero jamás habían podido pasar a otros universos, porque solo nosotros podíamos realizar este tipo de cosas, y la verdad no tengo idea de cómo este silentium pudo haber llegado hasta aquí; Mandare a pedir refuerzos a la sociedad no se preocupen regresen a sus casas nosotros tendremos bajo control esta situación, también tomen estos audífonos para el oído, así podre marcarles en todo momento para mantenerlos informados, solo cumplan ustedes con lo acordado tocando las partituras "flash", que les daré para que cada uno las toque, que servirá como un conjuro para que todos dejen de pensar en sus problemas y más en los demás, es una arma muy fuerte, para que funcione reciten el juramento que les entregaron en su iniciación como candidatos.

Todos regresaron a sus casas, en su viaje Gabriel pensó en utilizar el metrónomo, porque por un momento llego a pensar en tener un gran poder, su vida era muy solitaria y un poco más normal de lo que él quisiera.

Cuando todos habían realizado el conjuro, después de unas noches mientras dormían, les hablaron por el audífono a las 5:00 am, todos contestaron menos Gabriel.

Bresh: Buenos días Caballeros, supongo que están algo cansados jajá pero necesitaba informarles que la sociedad me ha dicho que podemos encerrar al planeta con un ritual entre ustedes los candidatos y yo, para que los silentia ya no puedan entrar al planeta tierra, eso los detendrá para que no tengamos de que preocuparnos porque esa protección durara por toda la eternidad, dicha protección es un conjuro que fue creado por los primeros Artists, pero necesito de su ayuda, en 10 días los veré en la misma mansión de la otra vez para darles las cosas necesarias y por fin detener el paso a los silentia, también me informaron en la sociedad que a la tierra se aproximaban 5 silentia, para fecha de 1 día después de nuestra reunión, pero con la protección que pondremos probablemente no nos tengamos que enfocar en ese problema.

Cuando por fin habían pasado los 10 días todos empezaban a llegar Francia, de ahí todos se dirigieron a la mansión curiosamente nadie falto ni si quiera Gabriel, cuando todos estaban reunidos fuera de la mansión vieron salir de esta a bresh, pero esta vez venía acompañado de dos Artists mas, pero ambos tenían un aspecto de guardia y cada uno iba a un lado de bresh como protección, porque bresh traía en sus manos un maletín de color azul celeste con grabados de notas musicales y por la parte superior el nombre de "Flash", bresh junto con los guardias se acercaron a los 12 candidatos acostando el maletín dejando ver la parte en donde estaba el nombre de Flash, después lo abrió y dentro de él, estaba cuatro tubos de vidrio con un líquido de color azul y uno de color negro.

Bresh: estos son los tubos que se necesitan para el conjuro, serán equipos de 3 cada uno tomará un tubo y yo me quedare con el de color negro, cuando mencione su equipo pasen por su tubo y por sus partituras "Flash", el primer equipo será: Alberto, William y Carl, el segundo esta conformado por: Joseph, Natsuki y Ernesto, el tercero es: Alfonso, Gustavo y Manuel y por ultimo: Ángel, Antonio y Gabriel, cada equipo se dirigirá a las orillas de Italia no importa la exactitud, el primer equipo ira al norte, el segundo al sur, el tercero al este y el cuarto al oeste cuando lleguen les marcare.

Por fin todos estaban en posición para empezar el ritual bresh les llamo y todos contestaron.

Bresh: Ahora tomaran los tubos y los van a colocar en el piso, contare un compás de 4 tiempos y ustedes empezaran a tocar las partituras "Flash", yo me colocare en la cima de la torre Eiffel desde ahí los dirigiré, cuando terminemos de tocar ya estaremos libre de los silentia que se quieran pasar a este mundo 1,2,3,4.

Cuando termino de decir el número cuatro todos empezaron a tocar, cada uno con una delicadeza hacia su instrumento, mientras tocaban el líquido de donde estaba bresh empezó a salir del tubo como un rayo de luz disparado hacia el cielo y después los de los demás, todos estaban felices por poder haber casi concluido el conjuro, aun así seguían tocando para terminar la pieza de música, pero de repente Gabriel dejo de tocar se levantó y se empezó a dirigir hacia el tubo para después tirarlo al suelo…

Ángel: ¡Espera! ¿Qué haces?

Bresh: ¿Qué pasa Ángel por que dejaron de tocar?

Ángel: ¡Gabriel acaba de tirar nuestro frasco!

Gabriel: Lo siento bresh y por los demás, pero en realidad nunca me sentí parte de ustedes y ahora me uniré a los silentia quienes me ayudaran a ser más poderoso y ¡me iré de este sucio lugar de una vez por todas!

El conjuro se corrompió y a lo lejos se veían aproximarse desde el cielo cinco sombras difíciles de distinguir.

Bresh: ¡No! Son los silentia ahora podrán pasar a la tierra.

Ángel: Lo siento chicos pero el silentia de la otra vez que vimos en la mansión me ofreció algo mejor que ser un candidato así que me entrego un aparato para contactarme con ellos y les mencione todo el plan también les dije que les ayudaría a que pudieran pasar por que quieren destruir a este planeta que tanto ama la sociedad.

Cinco fuertes golpes hicieron que temblaran en Francia cuando llegaron por fin los silentia.

Bresh: Nuevas órdenes caballeros toquen las partituras que les había entregado en la mansión por primera vez.

Cada uno toco su partitura y a todos les cambio sus instrumentos en formas de armas cada una distinta a la otra acercándose a la personalidad de cada Artist y se dirigieron con los silentia para pelear.

Bresh dirijámonos hacia los silentia para ir a atacar.

Ángel, Antonio y Gabriel se quedaron en el mismo lugar.

Ángel: ¿En verdad quieres hacer esto? Tu naciste aquí y en este lugar esta toda persona que amas… tu familia además de que hiciste notar que tienes gran capacidad para manejar a los silentia tal vez en verdad solo te tienen miedo y quieren tenerte de aliado para que no seas su enemigo piénsalo bien tu puedes ser mejor a lo que son ellos e incluso tener más poder.

Gabriel: Eso ya no importa en poco tiempo podre tener el control de mi propia vida y hacer ¡lo que yo quiera!

Antonio tomo por detrás a Gabriel.

Antonio: Ángel corre escóndete y toca la partitura que nos habían dado para que pelees contra Gabriel.

Ángel tomo su instrumento y una partitura después corrió hacia un monte, había justo debajo de un pequeño acantilado por donde bajo hasta llegar a una cueva, y se puso a tocar la partitura.

Bresh se zafó de Antonio y le dio un golpe con su saxofón hacia la cabeza, Antonio termino en el piso, estaba herido y de su frente brotaba poca sangre, Gabriel siguió a Ángel hasta la cueva pero cuando se iba a asomar a la cueva cuando de ella salió disparada una flecha de color azul que logro rasgar parte de su muslo derecho, Gabriel sabía que Ángel ya había transformado su violín aun arco y flecha, para su seguridad empezó a correr a la vez cojeando de su pie derecho, pero Ángel disparo otra flecha por encima de Gabriel , y desprendió algunas rocas que estaban en el acantilado que golpearían a Gabriel, por fin Gabriel estaba en el piso con rocas encima del, Ángel se acercó hacia él, Sonó el grito de los 5 silentia que habían sido derrotados por los demás candidatos y Bresh, apunto con el arco hacia Gabriel.

Gabriel: ¡Mátame no esperes más!

Ángel estiro la flecha para soltarla y dar el último golpe, Gabriel cerro los ojos y espero tranquilamente, lanzo la flecha, pero no contra Gabriel solo clavo la flecha hacia el piso.

Ángel: ¡No te matare! No vengo a matar gente si no a ayudar.

Ángel se alejó de la escena dejando atrás a Gabriel, después fue y tomo a Antonio entre sus brazos y lo cargo llevándolo a con os demás, cuando llegaron Ángel les menciono lo que había ocurrido y uno de los 12 que sabía curar ayudo a Antonio.

Bresh: Bueno… caballeros hicieron un buen trabajo esto nos dejara tranquilos porque ahora sabemos que pueden hacerse cargo de los problemas que puedan ocurrir en la tierra, lamentablemente si no tocan los 12 la melodía de "Flash" no podrán poner la protección para la tierra y probablemente vuelvan a llegar los silentia.

Gabriel: Yo los ayudare…

A todos les sorprendió escuchar la voz de Gabriel, pero se dieron cuenta de que ya no sería el mismo de antes.

Gabriel: Les debo una disculpa muchachos enserio no seque me paso mi vida siempre ha sido muy normal sin nada nuevo en ella, solo formar parte de ustedes cambio mi vida y ahora lo mínimo que puedo hacer es ayudar a poner la protección una vez más.

Bresh: No te preocupes, te arrepientes y eso es lo que vale.

Bresh: regresen a los lugares en donde estaban los tubos y vuelvan a tocar le volveré a marcar el tiempo.

Gabriel junto el tubo que había tirado y lo puso en su lugar una vez más, sonriendo porque se sentía feliz de ayudar.

Bresh: recuerden todos a mi tiempo 1,2,3 y 4

Al último todos tocaron la hermosa melodía junto a bresh y por fin pusieron la protección al planeta tierra que traería la paz por fin y así los 12 volvieron ayudar al planeta tierra y Bresh regreso a la sociedad.

Fin


End file.
